MOMENTOS DE CONFESIONES
by adrinag1
Summary: En las altas montañas escocesas, tres chicos descubren durante sus vacaciones y en lo que pareciera ser un juego inocente, que su interior guarda mucho más de lo que que hubieran imaginado. Minific presentado para la GF 2017


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

MOMENTOS DE CONFESIONES

El otoño podía sentirse en el ambiente. Los diversos matices y colores de la vegetación junto con la temperatura, anunciaban con el paso de los días que muy pronto comenzarían los días fríos en las altas montañas escocesas. Octubre, en definitiva, era la mejor época para viajar por las altas montañas.

Así que tres jóvenes se animaron a dar un paseo por las milenarias cumbres rocosas que alguna vez fueron escenarios de históricas batallas entre los valerosos y feroces clanes y también por supuesto, el eterno enemigo de los escoceses, la corona inglesa.

De esta manera, Stear, su hermano Archie y para la sorpresa de todos, también el señorito Neal Leagan, conducían en ese mismo momento por los caminos que cruzaban los valles y que los llevaban a las partes altas de la región.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban paseando despreocupados, felices de que los días de escuela habían quedado atrás... por el momento. El haber ingresado en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo no había sido nada fácil y más aún lo era el continuar. Oxford, como su nombre mismo lo decía, era el más exclusivo centro de estudios del mundo y por ende, el más difícil y exigente.

Sin embargo, por ahora, esos lúgubres pensamientos de largas horas de estudio y exigencias, habían sido hechos a un lado y los tres jóvenes disfrutaban de un breve pero anhelado período de vacaciones.

Aunque por difícil que parezca, los hermanos Cornwell habían de invitado buena gana a su no tan querido primo para que los acompañara en su aventura. La Tía Abuela había sido muy clara en su encomienda al pedirles a los tres chicos que mientras estuvieran en la universidad, se cuidaran entre sí y se apoyaran. Todo para que salieran avante y el nombre de los Ardley destacara como era de esperarse.

Esa tarde en particular, los tres chicos decidieron dirigirse a Fort Williams en donde esperaban embarcarse en el paseo de ida y vuelta por el afamado tren de vapor por las montañas, para luego dirigirse entonces a su siguiente destino: Isle of Sky.

Despreocupado y completamente relajado, Stear era el que iba conduciendo. Al ser un experto conductor, maniobraba bien al volante al tiempo que admiraba el paisaje. Su hermano iba de copiloto a su lado y lo ayudaba a leer los mapas que los guiaban por la región. Neal no tuvo otra alternativa y se acomodó en asiento posterior.

Como estaban a bastante altitud en las montañas, la radio no podía sintonizar estación alguna y por largo rato sólo habían logrado escuchar la incómoda estática que los tenía irritados. Frustrados, decidieron mejor apagarla.

Pero conforme transcurrían los minutos, el silencio les fue resultando incómodo, así que con su usual y ocurrente manera de ser, Stear comenzó la charla. "¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?, digamos, como un juego de palabras. Resultará muy aburrido si sólo nos quedamos callados... ¿alguna idea?" Y ojeando por el retrovisor, miró a Neal que sólo se cruzó de brazos para mirar con su acostumbrada soberbia hacia un lado.

Archie al mirar a su primo, solamente puso los ojos en blanco y meneando la cabeza en desaprobación, sin comentar nada, se dedicó a mirar a las colinas a un lado.

"¡Vamos! ¿pero qué les pasa?... ¿acaso tienen miedo de que les gane?"

"Stear", replicó Archie, "ya no somos unos niños para andar con jueguitos."

Entonces, se escuchó la otra voz que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese instante para también replicar, "De haber sabido que nos veríamos en esta situación, hubiera traído algo para distraerme. Esto resulta muy tedioso y aburrido." El señorito Neal por fin había hablado y aunque fuera para quejarse, pensó Stear, era ya un avance.

"Recuerda que quedamos que no discutiríamos durante el viaje, esa había sido la tregua" dijo acertadamente el inventor. El chico Leagan solamente suspiró, en verdad que no entendía cómo era que esos dos lo habían convencido para venir. Mejor hubiera sido viajar a Londres y pasarla bien allá con sus otros amigos. ¡La Tía Abuela y sus ideas!

Al escucharlo respingar, Archie no se quiso quedarse callado tampoco, "Mira, Neal, Stear y yo hemos esperado mucho para poder hacer este viaje y lo último que queremos es ver caras largas aquí. ¿Comprendido?"

Neal entrecerró los ojos. Estaba claro que cualquier cosa que dijera sería confrontado por los hermanos, obviamente estaba en desventaja. Así que no queriendo dejarse intimidar, de inmediato su mente ideó algo. "Está bien, quieren jugar, ¿no? Pues bien, eso haremos."

Stear y Archie se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos. "Pero con una condición", aclaró su primo, "yo comenzaré."

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados, pero como solamente se trataba de un juego, no les molestó. Además, tardarían por lo menos una hora más en llegar, así que distraerse con un juego, no sonaba tan mal.

"Está bien" respondió Stear, "¿de qué se trata el juego?"

Con aire de triunfo, Neal respondió, "Confesiones". Los otros chicos se volvieron a mirarlo boquiabiertos, a lo que él solamente sonrío.

"¿Confesar qué?" preguntó de inmediato Archie sin dejar de mirar el rostro que ahora sonreía de lado.

"Confesar el secreto mejor guardado que tengan" fue su respuesta.

"¡Oye!" volvió a reclamar Archie, "¿La palabra juego no te dice algo?" Le dijo volviéndose a mirar al frente meneando la cabeza, "No pienso declarar algo tan intimo sólo para pasar el tiempo. Si es así, creo que mejor dormiré."

"No me has dejado explicar el juego," interrumpió Neal, "no se trata de sólo de decirlo y ya está, sino que estará escondido entre dos aseveraciones que no son veraces. Lo que haremos será decir tres confesiones, de las que obviamente solamente una será la pura verdad. Cada uno de nosotros elegirá la que piensa que más probable que sea mentira y si adivina, entonces habrá ganado. Como hay otra mentira junto a la verdad, nuestro secreto puede quedar escondido sin ser enteramente confesado."

Stear que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado, escuchaba atento y meditaba el juego mientras continuaba al volante.

"Estas loco si crees que confesaré algo," dijo Archie un tanto molesto.

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" le preguntó Neal sonriendo, "que yo sepa, el que más tiene que perder aquí, soy yo."

Archie se volvió de inmediato a mirar a Stear, su hermano solamente encogió un poco los hombros antes de agregar, "Bueno, no tiene que ser algo muy muy íntimo, ¿no?" Archie solamente meneó la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano al entrecejo. Parecía que su querido hermano le estaba haciendo segunda a Neal.

"Y para que vean que se trata solamente de un juego inocente, comenzaré yo." Y después de pensarlo un poco, agregó, "Confesión número uno: he tomado dinero de mis padres sin permiso para pagar unas deudas de juego."

Al escucharlo, los Cornwell se volvieron a mirarlo atónitos, Archie tuvo que girarse en su asiento para verlo de frente, mientras que Stear lo hacía por el retrovisor. Satisfecho de tener toda la atención de sus primos, miró de frente a Stear, "Es tu turno."

El inventor, no supo qué decir. Como no había dicho nada, ni siquiera replicado, se sintió atrapado. Así que tomándose tan sólo unos segundos para pensarlo, respondió, "He hecho trampa en uno de los exámenes de álgebra..."

"¡Stear!" Replicó el castaño, "No puedo creer que le estés haciendo segunda a Neal."

"Recuerda que estamos jugando, Archie... puede que sea tan sólo una mentira."

Viendo que Stear estaba ya en el juego, Neal se dirigió a Archie, "¡Es tu turno! O acaso, ¿tienes miedo de lo que puedas decir?" Le dijo confiado cruzándose de brazos el joven Leagan.

Era obvio que Archie no resistiría un desafío, por lo que se sintió completamente acorralado. Así que mirando con seriedad al frente y con el ceño fruncido, agregó sin mirarlos, "Hace unos días salí con unos amigos y estuvimos tomando vino toda la noche en uno de los dormitorios." Stear lo miró de lado muy desconcertado.

"¡Vaya!" Exclamó Neal, "Parece que los tres hemos dicho algo muy interesante, me pregunto si lo que me han dicho es verdad o no." Su rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Al verlo, Archie se volvió a contemplarlo con mirada dura. "Si no mal recuerdo, ahora es tu turno" le dijo arqueando una ceja con desdén.

Sin importarle lo que Archie dijera, Neal se llevó la mano al mentón y restregándolo, se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Expectantes, los hermanos no apartaban su mirada de él y entonces agregó, "Segunda confesión: detesto la manera que Eliza me trata. No tolero que me siempre esté usándome para su beneficio y luego yo tenga que pagar las consecuencias... ¡la odio por eso!"

Sin embargo al confesarlo, su rostro cambió totalmente y se ensombreció un poco. Los Cornwell no supieron que decir. Jamás le habían escuchado decir algo así y el silencio reinó entonces en el auto.

Para cambiar el ambiente que imperaba, Stear dijo algo casi susurrando, "Yo siempre he sentido envidia por Archie; envidia por lo que es él, siempre extrovertido y carismático." El castaño lo miró incrédulo.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio imperó y tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido del motor del auto que continuaba avanzando por la ladera de la montaña, en esos momentos ya estaban ascendiendo.

Después de unos minutos, Archie miró a su lado, pensando si tal vez lo que había dicho su hermano era la verdad que deseaba confesar o no. Resultaba extraño escucharlo hablar de esa manera y se inquietó mucho.

Pero como ahora era su turno, rompió el silencio luego de pensar un poco en lo que diría y con voz seria comentó, "La razón por la que odio tanto a Terry es por los celos que le tengo por haber sido el preferido de Candy. También, siempre sentí lo mismo con Anthony... aunque no de la misma manera..." Su voz se fue desvaneciendo al tiempo que bajaba los ojos en señal de que tal vez esto era su verdadera confesión.

Tanto Neal como Stear lo miraron sorprendidos. Ambos habían sospechado esto de Terry, pero jamás pensaron que el castaño hubiese sentido lo mismo por Anthony. ¡Vaya que si ésta era una confesión! Se dijeron los otros dos para sus adentros.

Percibiendo el rumbo que el supuesto juego estaba tomando, Neal se dejó llevar por la atmósfera de sinceridad que se estaba dando y soltando un gran suspiro, les dijo, "Mi última confesión es que siento que si Candy no está a mi lado, jamás podré ser feliz con alguien más..." Esto dejó boquiabiertos a los otros dos, "pienso que ella es y ha sido el amor de vida." Se escuchó un gran suspiro.

Tan sólo unos momentos después, sin dar tiempo a pensar sobre lo que Neal había dicho, Stear confesaría también, "Candy lo es todo para mí y desde que la conocí, siento que es la única a quien realmente quise y aunque sea de lejos, me conformo con verla feliz."

Archie estaba anonadado por esa revelación. Conocía bien a su hermano y ese tono que utilizaba le decía que ésta era sin duda la verdad que les estaba confesando. Por su parte, al haberse escuchado Stear tan sincero, Neal sin saberlo, compartía la misma idea que Archie... fue una gran sorpresa para el joven Leagan descubrir que su primo también amaba a Candy.

Para entonces, en el interior del auto se respiraba un ambiente un tanto melancólico, ya que sus tres ocupantes fueron tan sólo un capítulo en la vida de Candy. Ninguno de ellos llegó jamás a ser lo que tanto habían anhelado.

A los pocos minutos, el auto llegó entonces a la cima de la montaña. En cuanto divisaron la grandiosa vista del valle que se podía ver desde ahí, Stear estacionó el auto y sin aviso alguno, bajó del vehículo dejando a los otros dos dentro. El inventor sentía que le faltaba el aire... jamás se imaginó que lo que comenzó como un juego inocente, lo había llevado a confesarles algo tan intimo y que guardaba muy dentro de su corazón. En especial lo referente a Candy.

Archie lo miró extrañado y sabiendo que su hermano se sentía vulnerable por lo que les dijo, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Neal antes de bajar también del auto.

El menor de los hermanos cerró quedamente la puerta y se fue acercando lentamente al inventor que para entonces llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Colocando la mano sobre el hombro de Stear, por unos minutos solamente lo acompañó en silencio, para luego agregar "Es solamente un juego, apuesto que la parte de hacer trampa en el examen fue tu confesión... ¿verdad?" Stear se volvió a mirarlo sin decir nada y entonces ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

Por la manera en que el inventor estaba actuando y el silencio con el que le respondió, sin lugar a dudas, se lo había dicho todo a Archie.

Sin embargo, cuando los dos escucharon la puerta del auto y los pasos que acercaban, decidieron que no era el momento de hablar, por lo menos no de algo tan importante para ellos. Ya lo harían después, cuando estuvieran a solas. Así que se dedicaron a admirar los alrededores y perder la mirada en el magnífico escenario que los rodeaba.

Neal se colocó al otro lado de Stear y los tres jóvenes se dedicaron a contemplar el hermoso paisaje al frente en completo silencio. Era simplemente espectacular y los dejó boquiabiertos: las colinas y montañas eran bañadas por un brillante sol; el río y el lago a lo lejos, destellaban multitud de luces en su superficie, mientras que la brisa que se sentía fresca era lo único que se escuchaba al rozar no sólo los matorrales a los lados, sino también sus rostros y cabello. Aparte de eso, el silencio era abrumador.

Al haber hablado y compartir algo tan íntimo, los tres se sintieron como si estuvieran al descubierto, tal como si en ese mismo instante sus corazones estuvieran a la vista de los otros. Casualmente, la situación fue algo muy inusual en ellos, aún entre los hermanos.

Extrañamente y de alguna forma, también el haber confesado lo que compartieron desde su intimidad, los hizo sentir de cierto modo 'liberados' y por esa razón, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Así, cuando el sol se fue desvaneciendo tras las oscuras nubes que comenzaron a cubrir el valle, la suave brisa cambio por un viento frío que les indicó a los jóvenes que era el momento de volver al auto y continuar su viaje si no querían demorarse y ser atrapados por la aparente lluvia que se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Sin demora, los tres dieron la vuelta para abordar el auto para comenzar de nuevo su camino, esta vez montaña abajo para llegar a su destino.

Extrañamente, al encender Stear el motor, la radio comenzó a sintonizar una estación y entonces la música invadió el ambiente. Ninguno de los tres comentó nada más y conforme fueron avanzando por el camino, todos dentro del auto permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando las melodías que eran típicas del folklore escocés.

Por otra parte, tampoco ninguno insistió con seguir adelante con el juego y solamente se dedicaron a admirar el paisaje que de nueva cuenta cambiaba para mostrar verdes prados en lugar de las rocosas montañas.

Una vez que hubieron llegado a Fort William, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para abordar el famoso tren Jacobino que los llevó en un paseo inolvidable por paisajes espectaculares, para luego dar de frente con el mar en la bahía de Mallaig.

Tal y como si nada hubiese sucedido, los tres charlaron amenamente durante el paseo y una vez en el pueblo costero, disfrutaron de la especialidad del lugar: pescado y marisco.

No obstante, una vez que se acomodaron en un café frente a la estación de trenes, fue Neal quien se aventuró a comentar, "Y bien, Archie" sus ojos miraron fijamente al castaño, "aún no nos has dicho tú tercera confesión." Stear puso a un lado la taza de té que estaba tomando y se volvió a mirar a su hermano que estaba a su lado.

Archie no supo a bien que decir. Desde que estuvieron en lo alto de la montaña, no había dejado de pensar en su tercera confesión. En efecto, aún estaba rondando en su mente.

"Pensé que el juego ya había terminado" les respondió con aire desinteresado mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Neal no quiso dejar que evadiera el tema, por lo que le respondió, "¿Acaso le temes a algo?, tal vez... ¿a lo que podamos pensar?"

Archie lo miró desafiante al tiempo que alzó una ceja con incredulidad, "Escúchame bien, Neal, lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado" y desvío su mirada a su bebida.

El otro le respondió, "Si es así, no veo la razón por la cual no lo confieses. De todos modos es un juego, ¿no?"

El inventor miraba atento a su hermano y pudo sentir su inconformidad, Archie se sintió de nueva cuenta acorralado. Carraspeando un poco, Neal se cruzó de brazos a la espera de su respuesta, pero como era de esperarse, ésta nunca llegó. En ese preciso momento, se dio el anuncio de abordar el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Fort Williams en donde pasarían la noche. Así que sin decir nada, tomaron sus gabardinas y se dirigieron a la plataforma para abordar el tren.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, los tres continuaron charlando de otras cosas sin importancia, evadiendo el tema del juego hasta ese llegaron de nuevo a la estación en la mencionada Fort William. Una vez ahí, se dirigieron al auto para poder ir a su hotel que se encontraba a tan sólo a unos minutos de ahí.

De esta manera, llegaron al hotel y una vez registrados, se dirigieron con sus pequeñas valijas a sus habitaciones en el tercer piso. Stear y Archie tenían cuartos contiguos mientras que el de Neal estaba al frente de ellos.

Sin embargo, cuando se despidieron para retirase a descansar, Archie se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, mirando la cerradura por un momento con la llave en mano. Stear lo notó entonces, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle la razón, Archie sorprendió a los otros diciendo casi en un susurro, "Ella siempre será mi primer amor, el más grande de todos..."

Fue a causa de las confesiones de los otros dos que rondaron en su mente durante horas, Archie no pudo contenerse más.

Neal que ya había abierto su puerta, se quedó paralizado al escucharlo y con sorpresa, se volvió a mirarlo. Stear hizo exactamente lo mismo, totalmente sorprendido.

Sin dar lugar a comentarios o preguntas, Archie de inmediato abrió la puerta para luego despedirse y cerrarla tras de sí, ante los atónitos rostros de Stear y Neal.

Luego, Stear hizo lo mismo y desapareció también en su habitación, cerrando a su vez la puerta.

Por su parte, Neal estaba tan sorprendido que tardó unos minutos más en reaccionar y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Stear cerrase, que hizo lo mismo e ingresó a la suya.

El joven Leagan se dirigió entonces al balcón para admirar la vista de la ciudad y del río que discurría al frente. Ya estaba oscureciendo y por lo que pudo apreciar al mirar al cielo que se cernía ya una tormenta, llovería toda la noche. Ese era el clima típico otoñal en Escocia y casi todo el año: constantes e intermitentes lluvias.

De cualquier modo, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, se quedó ahí de pie con la mirada perdida y meditando no tan sólo en la confesión de Archie, sino en la de Stear también. Las dos estuvieron rondándole la mente por largo rato.

Después de meditarlo por largo rato, supuso que los tres habían confesado su más íntimo secreto y casualmente por un extraño giro del destino, involucraba a la misma chica: Candy.

Neal no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, en verdad que los tres se habían enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Luego, meneando la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse del melancólico sentimiento que lo invadía, cerró las cortinas para cambiarse y poder disfrutar de una ducha caliente antes de retirarse a dormir, estaba cansado y no lo estaba sólo físicamente, sino también en lo emocional.

-

El viaje continuó al día siguiente y para alivio de todos, ninguno de ellos jamás volvió a mencionar el juego. Por lo que al parecer, nadie supo a bien cuáles habían sido las verdades y cuáles las mentiras de los otros.

Por alguna razón personal, nunca más se tocaría el tema.

De esta manera, tres jóvenes aventureros compartieron aquel día algo muy íntimo de ellos y lo que al principio pareció ser tan sólo un juego inocente, los llevó a explorar una parte muy profunda de sí mismos; algo que habían guardado con tanto recelo muy dentro en sus corazones y durante tantos años.

Sin embargo, lo que los tres desconocían de los otros, era que la tercera confesión fue la más importante aseveración de todas. Porque en efecto y por raro que parezca, en ningún momento se había dicho mentira alguna... todo había sido cierto desde el principio.

Porque, ¿cuánto más puede el corazón guardar un amor así de grande?

Y es por eso que a veces el hombre necesita un oído, un hombro para descargar las cargas y aligerar todo lo que se lleva dentro. Eso fue precisamente lo que cada uno de ellos pudo comprobar en ese día por las altas tierras escocesas. 


End file.
